The Truth Triumphant
by Timana
Summary: Ash is getting Married. But his thoughts are tainted by a fling he had with an old friend the night before his wedding! Who is this friend and what could the consequences be? A Short Oneshot.


**Ok I know I should be working on Luthian Adventures but when I got this idea I just had to write it. It's a quick one-shot. It has nothing to do with Luthian Adventures.**

**Enjoy!**

**AGES:**

**Ash: 21**

**Misty: 22**

**May: 18**

**Brock: 24**

**Drew: 20**

The Truth Triumphant

Ash stood in the side room of the church. He looked into his own eyes checking over the image in front. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo, white shirt and black tie. On his jacket was pinned a cerulean blue flower. Hearing a knocking sound, he shook his head and turn to open the door. Brock, also dressed in a black tuxedo, stepped inside. He grinned at his friend as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you're going through with this Ash." He joked,

"I know Brock. I gotta admit it's kinda scary." He shuddered, trying to shake the thoughts of the other night,

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Brock's tone was jovial but his face was serious. Ash didn't answer but turned back to the mirror. The memories of two nights previous came back to him.

_***_

_He was sitting alone in his living room watching some random TV show. His bride-to-be had just left to finish her preparations, of course Ash wasn't allowed to see, so he was alone to his thoughts and TV. A knock had sounded at the door causing him to wake from his trance. He made his way to the door, ready to deal with some crazed fan, and opened. To his surprise it wasn't a fan but an old friend. He had invited her in and opened a bottle of wine. They joked and laughed and remembered old journeys. They had drunk a lot of wine by the time the headed for bed. She was about to call a cab but for some reason he offered her the spare room. _

_They made their way upstairs and hugged and wished each other goodnight. Somewhere from inside him he felt the rise of emotion. He hadn't felt this since she had last travelled with him. He broke the hug and looked at her. He wasn't sure whether it was his heart, or the wine, talking but he had leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The spark that flowed between them was stronger than anything even Pikachu could manage. She returned his kiss with equal passion and in a tangle of arms they made their way into the bedroom._

_He awoke the next morning his arms around her nude form. His mind reeled as he tried to remember what had happened. As he sat up she woke and began to sob. She had apologised for what she had done and left before he could say anything. He knew when he had seen her the previous night that this wedding was the wrong thing. He needed to get out, without hurting his bride-to-be._

_***_

"Earth to Ash!" Brock waved a hand in front of his face, "Are you OK?"

"Hmm?" Ash shook his head quickly, "No I'm fine. How long until I have to get up there."

"Now. That's why I came to get you." Brock smiled, "You'll be fine. You've been waiting for this for a year now."

"It's gone way to fast." He sighed, "Let's do this." He left the room, Brock following, and made his way to the hall. He could hear chatter and music as the doors opened to admit him. A cheer went up from the room as he entered. He looked round and saw many faces. He passed Gary, Ritchie, Harrison, Todd, Annabel, Max, Brandon, Cynthia, Lance and many other people he had met on his multiple journeys, but not her. He made his way to the alter and took his place. He saw Professor Oak and his mother in the front row, smiling. He looked round and still saw no sign of her.

'Why am I thinking of her?' Ash thought as the last few guest entered, 'I'm not marrying her. I do want... I DON'T want to be with her. Why am I thinking of this now?'

His heart stopped as the music began to play. The doors opened and he saw her. He looked wonderful in her blue gown. Her red hair was flowing loose, out of its usual ponytail. Behind her walked her three sisters. All in similar, but less extravagant, dresses.

'God she looks gorgeous.' He thought, but then a thought came into his head that he couldn't stop, 'May would look fantastic in that dress. WHY did I just think that?' Ash was confused now. Until last that night he had been all about Misty, now he couldn't get May out of his head. He turned and whispered to Brock,

"I can't do this."

"You'll be fine." Brock muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't under..."

He was interrupted by Misty arriving at the alter. He looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but love and happiness. He took her hands and waited for the priest to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Ash and Misty in Holy Matrimony. Firstly I ask, is there anyone here today who objects to this two people joining in marriage?" The room was silent and the priest was about to carry on. For some reason Ash spoke up,

"I do." The room gasped in horror, and Misty looked in shock at him. "I can't join with someone when I do not love them. It would be wrong. I'm sorry."

With these words he turned and walked back down the aisle. He could hear people shouting at him, Misty calling to him, but he ignored them. He left the hall and began to walk back to his hotel. He felt numb inside but knew he had done the right thing. He had realised the moment he and May had got together that night he didn't truly love Misty. It was wrong for him to marry her. She should marry someone faithful, someone who loved her. He entered the hotel and went to his room. Without changing he packed his bag and went to reception. He signed out and called a cab. He was planning on going to Verdanturf Town, where he had a small cottage, and sort his mind out. He threw his bag in the cab as he saw Brock running up the road towards him.

"ASH!" He caught up just before Ash got in the car, "What the hell was that about. Misty's devastated."

"I know Brock, but I had to." He looked down at his feet as he spoke, "I realised I don't love her and that marriage would hurt us both more than just walking away."

"When did you realise?" Brock asked, stunned by Ash's response

"When I saw her coming down the aisle and imagined May in her place." Ash muttered, getting into the car. Brock didn't stop him, but said,

"Ash. Be safe, and make the right choice. Misty will be OK."

"Look after her Brock." With these last words Ash's cab drove off.

*********

May sat at her usual seat at the Petulburg Co-Bar, the local gathering point for travelling co-ordinators. She was currently drinking a large vodka and orange, trying to forget what she had done. She had gone to wish Ash luck in his marriage but after a few drinks the feelings she had for him, the love she had for him, came through and they spend the night together. She knew that Ash was a loyal man and something she said must have tricked him to do it. But now she would have to stay away from him and Misty and get over these feelings for him.

"Another one please." She called to the barmen. He placed another one on the counter and left. She began to drink but was distracted by her name being called from behind.

"Well if it isn't May?" She turned and saw her arch-nemesis Drew.

"What do you want Drew?" She said, turning her attention back to her drink,

"I'm just surprised to see you drinking here. What would the fans and judges say to see you drunk?"

"Right now I don't care."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not to you."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Simply because I don't want to talk about it to anyone."

"Upset that Ash is tying the knot?"

May didn't answer, but Drew guessed it.

"I thought so." He pulled up a seat next to her and ordered a beer. "Then I can easily cheer you up."

"How can _you_ do that?" she scoffed,

"Simple. They didn't get married."

"Yes, they did."

"No. I heard from Dawn, you remember her, that Ash walked away at the last minute."

"He what?" May was stunned. She stared at Drew with intense eyes, "Why?"

"Something about not loving her anymore. Dawn was in the middle of the hall so didn't hear all of it."

"He left her? Why?"

"I just said..."

"I know, what I meant was what caused him to stop loving her."

"I assume it has something to do with your visit the other day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" May said angrily

"Just, you're the only other person that Ash has ever had feelings for. Remember when he was challenged by Cynthia and Lance, he chose you as his partner, not Misty."

"My Pokemon are better at working with his than hers."

"Maybe, but then there's the time He asked you to help in the doubles..."

"I told you our Pokemon..."

"You know what I think." He interrupted, "I think he left Misty because your visit triggered emotions he once had for you."

"Ash has never had feelings for me." She said, tears forming in her eyes,

"Bollocks. I saw it the first time I met you. He had a soft spot for you, deny it all you want, but I was there for all to see. It defiantly surprised me to see him get with her and not you."

"Drew, I'll admit that I have feelings for him, but he doesn't..."

"Ask him." Drew said, taking a sip from his drink.

"What?" she said looking straight at him,

"Go to him and ask if he has feelings. "

"No. It will only hurt when he says no."

"Then ask why he called off the wedding. Say you need to know if it was or wasn't your visit."

May thought for a minute before standing up. She made her way to the door before turning back to look at Drew.

"Thank you." She said, he raised his drink before turning his attention to a nearby TV.

**********

Ash woke up and looked around. It had been nearly a week since he had left Misty at the wedding. She had tried to call him, but he ignored it. He needed time alone to know where he stood, more precisely where his feelings lie. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He brewed a cup of hot tea and sat down to read up information on his laptop. After the wedding he was plans to take up the role of gym leader in Vermilion City. He had already got builders to remodel it as he planned to turn it into a doubles gym but had yet to find a suitable partner. He had thought about asking May, as the town was also just starting a contest hall and needed a judge, but that went out the window after that night. Now he planned to adjust it into a singles battle. A handicap gym of some sort...

His thoughts were distracted when he heard a knock on the door. He thought about not answering, but he knew he would have to talk to someone sometime. He got up and opened the door as a knock sounded again. He looked straight in the eyes of May. He motioned to let her in and guided her to the living room.

"Something to drink?" He said, not looking at her,

"Tea, if it's not a problem." She said, looking at a Pokemon magazine in the table.

He went into the kitchen and brewed two fresh cups and took them, and a plate of fresh rice balls, into the living room. He placed them on the table and took a seat next to May.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Ash asked, after several minutes of silence,

"I came to talk to you and see if you were alright." She replied into her tea

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ash, I'm going to be honest. I came here to know if the night we spend together has anything to do with why you left Misty."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I..." She thought how best to phrase what she wanted to say, "That night we were together was my fault. I didn't want to cause problems with you and Misty."

"You didn't May." He placed his hand on her knee, "Remember, it was me that made the first move."

"Ash..."

"Listen to me May. I did love Misty, or at least I wanted to. I thought by being with Misty I could live with out getting hurt, but I was wrong. It wasn't until that night I thought I might be wrong, but I knew as soon as she was walking down the aisle. I didn't see Misty walking towards me, I saw you."

"Ash, I've always loved you but I never thought you returned them."

"I always have, I was just scared to admit it. I valued friendship to much to make any moves. I didn't want to lose you." He looked May in the eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She hesitated for a moment before accepting it. Their lips fitted perfectly as they ignored the world. After several minutes they broke the kiss to breath.

"I really should head back to Cerulean to explain to Misty. She deserves that."

"OK."

The pair finished their tea and Ash packed a day bag. They left the cottage and caught a train form Mauville to Saffron and bussed their way into Cerulean City. Ash was nervous as he approached the gym. He had wanted May to stay at the Pokemon Centre while he spoke to Misty, but she insisted on coming with him. Misty deserved the absolute truth. Ash entered the gym and went towards Misty's room. He knocked on the door and waited. His heart was in his throat. The door slid open and he looked into Brook's eyes. Brook nodded to May and then let them in the room. Misty was sitting on a sofa crying into her sister, Daisy's, shoulder. Before anyone could say anything Daisy stood up and slapped Ash hard. He didn't flinch and geld a hand to stop May doing anything.

"I deserved that. Mist, I need to talk." Ash said, ignoring the pain,

"You should leave now Ash." Daisy said, preparing her hand again,

"No Daisy." Misty said standing up, "I need to talk to him.

Misty got up and went out into the corridor, Ash followed her. Once outside Ash pulled the door closed and looked at Misty,

"Why Ash?" She said, through streams of tears. Ash looked at her, guilt flying through him,

"I'm going to be honest to you." He said, but before he continued Misty spoke up,

"You don't have to be. I know. I always thought she might be a problem."

"May wasn't the problem, I was. I fooled myself, and more importantly I hurt and fooled you. I'm sorry."

"You can't control how you feel. I just wish those feelings had been towards me." Misty turned and began to leave the room, she turned to Ash,

"Ash, look after her." She left.

**********

1 Month Later

**********

Ash walked round the gym looking at the final construction. He walked outside and looked around the reserve, as he called it, when he spotted May. He went over to her. She was sitting by a pool watching her Squirtle playing. Seeing him she turned and hugged him.

"This place is wonderful." She said, turning back to the pool. Ash slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She giggled as their bodies came together.

"It is. May," he whispered in her ear, "I want to ask you to stay here."

"Ash, you know I want to take that place as a contest judge in Celestic Town."

"I know, but I also know that they are looking for two things here you might be interested in."

"What are they?"

"First, like Celestic, they are looking for a contest judge. I can get you an interview." Her face brightened at this, but Ash continued, "The second is a Gym Leader."

"Ash, you're the Gym Leader here how can they want another?"

"My original plan was to have a tag gym, for that I need a second Leader. I want that to be you. The two jobs work together."

"Ash...Of course. If I can have all my dreams in one place I'll jump at the chance." She turned round and placed a kiss on his lips, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too May." Ash and May both knew that this was true love.

**Hope you enjoy, now I'll get back to Luthian Adventures!**


End file.
